


Tradition

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Making Out, Short, i love hyunho - Freeform, just hyunjin and minho baking christmas cookies uwu, oh and, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: To Minho, the best part about Christmas season is baking cookies with his lovely boyfriend





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Today, I'm posting first the one shot I wrote for this series over a month ago. 
> 
> I kind of have a soft spot for Hyunho

 

There was no season Minho loved like he loved Christmas. Not only because he loved receiving presents, but because it was also the time of the year when he felt closest to his boyfriend. For the past four years, Hyunjin and Minho had made it a tradition to bake cookies together during Christmas time. Granted, they would turn out bad more often than not, but they still had fun doing it every single year.

Minho couldn’t hide a giggle when he got home this afternoon and found his boyfriend in the kitchen. He was wearing a pink apron that had all kinds of donuts printed on it and his slightly grown-out hair was in a messy bun, bangs clipped back cutely, as he was preparing the ingredients they would need for their Christmas cookies. He was humming along to a random Christmas song that played on his phone. Minho could watch Hyunjin like this forever; comfortable and happy. It was when he realized just how much he loved the younger.

“Are you just going to stand there or are we actually going to make those cookies?” Hyunjin’s soft voice suddenly ripped Minho from his daydreams. He smiled and rolled up his sleeves before joining the younger at the kitchen counter, properly greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. “Ah, wait!” Hyunjin suddenly exclaimed, shuffling out of the room only to return with a matching apron to his own.

“I found them at the store this morning and I thought they were cute!” he explained, handing Minho his new apron. The older chuckled, as he put it on. If he was honest, he found it rather hideous, but he couldn’t deny Hyunjin anything, not when his eyes sparkled with so much joy. “Now, we’re all set!”

They had enough experience in the kitchen to work well together, making the cookie dough, occasionally snacking some of it (“Minho, you'll get a stomach ache if you keep doing that!” “I don’t care, I have you to nurse me back to health~”) and eventually putting the formed cookies in the oven.

“I hate this part...”, Hyunjin mumbled with a pout on his full lips as he hopped onto the counter. He rubbed at some flour that had somehow gotten on his nose, but he didn’t manage to completely clean it off. He still looked cute, so Minho chuckled and decided not to point it out just yet.

The younger had always been pretty impatient when it came to baking. “Well, I might have just the way to pass the time”, Minho jumped to the rescue, standing in between his boyfriend’s legs and resting his hands on his sides.

“And what might that be?” Hyunjin asked, like he couldn’t already tell by Minho’s sly grin. Since Hyunjin was so unfairly tall compared to him, even when he was sitting, Minho had to put his left hand up to his nape and pull him closer, meeting his soft lips for a sweet kiss. Another reason why Minho loved Christmas season so much was that every time he kissed Hyunjin, the younger would taste like candy, since December was his “snack month” before he would take his work outs seriously again.

Hyunjin let out a content sigh, as Minho deepened the kiss and pulled Hyunjin’s body closer, fingers softly digging into his sides. He felt the younger’s fingers play with the hair at the back of his nape, as Minho’s own worked to untie the apron before gently sliding underneath Hyunjin’s cuddly sweater. The younger gasped a little at the contact of his boyfriend’s cold fingers against his hot skin.

Minho gently tugged on Hyunjin’s plump bottom lip with his teeth before pulling back for air. Their faces remained only inches away from one another and Minho didn’t really feel like getting his hands back from under Hyunjin’s shirt yet, either. The younger smirked and was about to lean in for another kiss when something else seemed to catch his attention.

“Um...do you smell something burning?” he asked suddenly. Minho’s eyes widened, his head immediately whipping in the direction of the oven where smoke started to slowly come out. Hyunjin jumped off the counter and quickly slipped oven gloves over his hands, his loose apron hanging off his body and flapping around uselessly. He got the tray out of the oven and put it on the counter.

“Well...”, Minho started, looking at the burnt mess. They had completely lost track of time. “I guess messing up the cookies is part of the tradition by now, isn’t it?” Hyunjin couldn’t help but chuckle, despite their failure. The older looked at his boyfriend; he looked disheveled, with kiss-swollen and flour on his nose and joined in on the laughter.

He figured messing up cookies was worth it, as long as he kept feeling the way around Hyunjin.


End file.
